Great Waterton
Great Waterton is an old town, situated deep in the forests north of the Skarloey Railway. Once the main town and rail hub of Shopville, Great Waterton was abandoned, but was rediscovered by Jessicake and restored to its former glory. The station connects to the North Western Railway via D'lish Donut's Branch Line and a spur of the Main Line. History Shopkins Great Waterton received its name from the water works in the town, which supplied water to all the towns of Shopville. When the first Shopkins came to work in Shopville, they lived at this town. The town was served by Shopville Tramways, which supplied the coal and water to the town and water works. Overtime, the waterworks and tramway was closed, and people began moving to the other towns of Shopville. Great Waterton was left abandoned and largely forgotten about by the people of Shopville, until Jessicake discovered the town when she was trying to take a shortcut to the Wharf. To celebrate Shopville Day, Bessie Bowl decided to have the town restored. All the Shopkins of Shopville and the Shopville Construction Company helped with the reconstruction of the town, and by Shopville Day, the town was restored and reopened to the public. The tramway also came back into business, operated by Pippa Lemon. The town has a water wheel on display, which was brought to the town by Strawberry Kiss. The Shopville Construction Company also helped to erect a bandstand, which is located in a park behind the town. Places in Great Waterton *Great Waterton Station, the railway station for the town. The station has two platforms, one shorter than the other, a green footbridge and a small station building. *Great Waterton Sheds, the Shopkin sheds where the first Shopkins of Shopville used to rest. The shed was restored for Jessicake, who was staying in the town during the reconstruction of the town. *The Water Works, which supplies water for the town and other places in Shopville. The water works has several buildings which house the Shopkins that pump the water, and a huge standpipe. *Waterton Butcher's *P.L. Groceries *Timothy's Tailors *Shopville Sweets *Reeves & Tola Cycleshop *Ben's Books *Waterton Post Office *Ed's Garage Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - Free the Roads (poster) and Chuckle Club Shopkins (poster) *'Series 6' - Jessicake and Apple Blossom Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club (mentioned) *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation (mentioned) Trivia *When filming, the green railway bridge running over the entrance to the town did not have track placed on it as it was not intended to be seen on camera. *In the book adaption of the special, the town was abandoned because the springs there were drying up. *The set for Great Waterton used for the model series is now on display at Drayton Manor. *Three of the buildings in the town are based on buildings from the Beamish Museum in County Durham, England (Waterton Butcher's, P.L. Groceries and Reeves & Tola Cycleshop). *Posters that feature Great Waterton can be seen at Small Mart, Maithwaite and Maron as of the CGI series. Category:Locations